Imperfect World
by Dramatic Insanity
Summary: Carly decided she really did love Freddie. He isn't all that happy but is still too blinded to realize that life is more than having a good image from being with a popular girl that abandoned her best friend. Seddie Centered one-shot


**Warning: This story does not have a happy ending. Though it kind of supports Seddie, they don't end up together. Mostly it kind of bashes Creddie, so I really wouldn't suggest reading this if you support it.  
**

**Based upon (and supported by) the song Perfect World by Simple Plan. **

**Contains very minor violence and cussing.. and a lot of sadness.  
**

* * *

**Sam's POV **

_I never could've seen this far, I never could've seen this coming, seems like my world's fallin apart.. Yeah  
_

High school was okay. He wanted me. Whenever he got bored with her, or they had a fight, he would come to me. That fucking perfect "girlfriend" of his. She was my friend once. I only faked being nice to her since they got together. I exploded on her one time, got all mad and yelled and cussed. I never talked to her or hung out with her much after that. I was lonely, but I didn't care. Freddie would still come to see me. He could only take so much of Carly_. _One could only imagine my shock when they got married. Carly made me the Maid of Honor, even after cruel things that I've said to her. She said she understood that I was jealous that she had a man and I didn't. Well as it turns out Freddie decided to make love with me while they were engaged. He gave me a necklace with a cross on it. My pregnancy just had to start showing by the time of the wedding. Carly glared at me with disappointment.. or disapproval. Maybe it was just plain disgust. Freddie had this guilty look on his face the whole time. I know it's just his morals. I felt like the walls were crashing in around me.

_Why is everything so hard, I don't think that I can deal with the things you said, it just won't go away_

I don't understand why he couldn't break up with the so called "love of his life" in high school and date me. I think it's because Carly suddenly became popular and it was a good image for a dork like him. Every girl wanted him because he was unattainable. Why did he have to be so difficult? I would have jumped in his arms in a heartbeat if he broke up with her, but he just wouldn't do it. He came to me after our babies were born and apologized. He said he cared and gave me a check for money. I didn't believe him. I slapped him and walked away, told him I hated him. Of course I didn't mean it, though. Yes, I said babies. I had fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. The boy looked like me and the girl looked like Freddie. I named them Liam and Lelia. Their names come from the twin children of Alfred and Penelope from Galaxy Wars. Freddie would appreciate that. I got an email from Carly saying they had a baby boy named Brandon, along with a picture. He had black hair, but Freddie's wonderful eyes. I cried myself to sleep that night. The pain was so intense.

_In a perfect world, this could never happen, in a perfect world, you'd still be here, and it makes no sense, I could just pick up the pieces, but to you, this means nothing, nothing at all_

If the world was in balance, Freddie and I would be married. We'd be happy. He'd be dedicated to me and we'd have lots of kids and still love each other at an old age. I just don't get it. I don't understand. I suppose his affection for me might have been just sexual pleasure, or I was comfort when Carly caused him to be upset. Yet I could swear I saw something deeper in his eyes, but perhaps that was just wishful thinking. I was hoping they would never have children, be unhappy and divorce. Then he'd come to me. I feel like I'd been ripped apart and scattered all over the place. I have no one around to clean up the mess. I'm so pathetic. I called Carly one day, after a tired day of caring for my kids. First, I cried about how terrible everything is. She just laughed and told me to stop whining and that it's my fault. I yelled at her, and told her that I loved Freddie, that she stole him. We yelled and yelled. She hung up on me eventually. We used to be Friends. Now I just want to strangle her. She doesn't give a shit. She doesn't care at all.

* * *

**Liam's POV**

_I used to think that I was strong, until the day it all went wrong, I think I need a miracle to make it through.. Yeah  
_

I don't really have any friends. My mom tells me it's because I'm like her, an outcast. Then she says to toughen up and get through it. She had to. That doesn't give me confidence because I mean, look at her now. She pushes everyone away that tries to reach out. That cannot be healthy. She cries and she drinks and she does drugs. I'm already toughing it. My only real friend is my sister. I love her so much and look out for her. She's always sick. She rarely comes to school. I walk into our bedroom. She's in her bed, but she's covered her head with the blankets. I walk over and pull the blankets off. Her face is white. I touch her face. It's very cold. Too cold. I sit on the bed and shake her. Wake up, I say desperately, feeling tears threatening to spill over. She doesn't move. I go and get mom, who announces that my sister is dead. She stumbles off to the bedroom and I can hear her screaming and sobbing. I let the tears pour down my face. I collapse and I sob and sob until I don't have any tears left. How could He take away my sister? I don't know how I'm going to survive without my best friend in the whole world.

_I wish that I could bring you back, I wish that I could turn back time, Cuz I can't let you go, I just can't find my way, yeah, without you I just can't find my way_

With my sister gone I start misbehaving. My grades slip. It's not my fault. That's what I tell my teachers, the principal, my mom. I get detention for saying that. It sounds stupid when I say it, but I don't know what else to say. My mom doesn't care. Whenever I bring a note, or we go to talk to the principal. She's too sunk into her own problems, whatever they are, to give two shits about me. I can pretty much do whatever the hell I want. Pretty much everyone hates me. I want my sister to be here. I want to go back to that day and stop her from dying somehow. I look at pictures of her every day. She had friends. They try to talk to me. I tell them to go away. I cry almost every night for her. I stop dragging my poor mother to church with me. I'm too angry now. I feel so lost in this world. Now my only other friend died in a car crash. I might as well be blind folded in mountains on a different continent. I am so alone in this big place, a little insignificant dot that no one pays any attention to.

_In a perfect world, this could never happen, in a perfect world, you'd still be here, and it makes no sense, I could just pick up the pieces but to you, this means nothing, nothing at all_

I walk into the dead quiet living room to see my mother passed out on the couch. A closer investigation and she turns out to be dead. I don't feel any emotions. If the world wasn't so fucked up, I wouldn't exist, my mother wouldn't have been sad and she wouldn't have died. She's holding a picture. I look at it and her and Freddie's faces are there, looking happy. They look about 15 or 16, a long time ago. I know that Freddie is my father. She never told him though. I don't get why they didn't date and didn't get married. They should have raised me and my sister together. Actually she told me I wouldn't have been born if they dated or got engaged. However, she never explained to me WHY they didn't do any of that. I guess I'll never know. The deep ache feels like someone sliced up my insides, took them out, and threw me around then left. I tear off my mom's necklace, which my father gave to her, and I sling it around my neck. I grab a lighter and a gasoline container from the garage. I spread the liquid around and I light a spot with the lighter. I throw it in the living room and march out. I watch as the house burns.

_I don't know what I should do now, I don't know where I should go, I'm still here waiting for you, I'm lost when you're not around, I need to hold on to you, I just can't let you go.. yeah.. yeah_

I go to the address of my father and his wife. I turn the knob slightly then kick the door the rest of the way open. I go to the kitchen and grab a knife. I plunge it into Carly's chest and throw her dead body aside. Their son had died in the car crash. He actually was my friend in school. He was as mad as me. Our hate for each others and our own existences made us friends. It's weird. I look over to see my father laying on the couch in a similar way to my mother. He's still breathing lightly. I lean down in his face and growl to him "I am Sam's son, and I am your son!" He is very near death but his eyes widen. He tries to say something. Then he passes out. Dead. There's a note in his hand. I stare at his motionless form. Then I look over at Carly, laying in her own blood. I unravel the note. In untidy scrawl, that I can tell is drunken, it says "_I made such a mistake. I'll love Sam always._" I read the words slowly. I feel myself tearing up, but I wipe my eyes quickly. Then what the fuck was his problem? Things could have been so much different, probably even better. I want my parents. I want my sister. I want my half-brother. I need them so much. The world is empty without them around. It has no meaning. I don't think I could get over this. I start another fire. I watch the beautiful curling flames for a while before plunging the knife into my stomach. I throw the tool aside and fall on the floor. Bright red and orange fill my vision.

_In a perfect world,_

_This could never happen. _

_In a perfect world,_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense.  
_

_I could just pick up the pieces, _

_But to you,_

_This means nothing_

_Nothing at all._

_You feel nothing, nothing at all_

_Nothing at all. _

I think about how nice things would've been if my parents had just realized they should have gotten together. Even if I wouldn't have been born as a result. They should still be alive and well. In my foggy brain I struggle still, as I lay dying, to figure out what went wrong. My mind wanders to how all that will be left is charred furniture and unidentifiable charred bodies or skeletons, if the firefighters don't come in time. I kind of want the house to burn down. No one will care who we were, who we could be. No one will wonder what happened to the poor cooked people. We are nothing. Just more dead to add to the list of people that died (since it seems that way).. if there is such a list. Not a single person will be pained by three meaningless, worthless deaths. His mind collapses and darkness swallows the surroundings.

* * *

**No one's POV**

As the fire dies from the spray of water, a young firefighter walks around. He sees a silver necklace hanging on the neck of a charred body. The volunteer fireman removes it. He thinks about the girl he's secretly in love with. He's unsure if she feels the same way about him, but he decides then and there to find out.. later. He smiles and puts the necklace in his pocket. He looks at the people laying on the floor. It looks like a family to him, parents and a teenage child. A shout from another firemen is heard saying that there is a bloody knife nearby. Were they murdered? Poor innocent civilians, he thinks sadly, to die like this. He hopes there's family out there that will care about their deaths, if they can be identified.

"I bet you were wonderful people, a happy family. That's always how it is," The firemen sighs quietly to himself. He makes a gesture of prayer and continues,"I wish for you to rest in peace and I'll see to it that someone finds out just what happened here."

A transparent form is standing by the body from which the necklace was removed. He has curly blond hair and blue eyes. He smiles. "Well you are wrong about family and happiness, but thank you for caring," He says, even though the fireman probably can't hear him. The form shimmers and fireman thinks he heard something looks in the direction of the body. He could swear someone was just standing there.. even though no one is there now. Perhaps it was a gh-.. He shakes his head, dismissing such thoughts._  
_

* * *

**I bet you weren't expecting the ending ;) - The part in no one's pov.. kind of adds a little good to so much bad.. heh  
**

**I almost felt like crying sometimes while typing this. Almost. I have some self control. I have cried on some tragic Seddie stories though. **

**I won't blame you if you want to throw virtual chairs at me for writing this. Sincerely, this goes out to Seddie fans who would like die if Freddie and Carly EVER get back together. I'd like to think Sam would find happiness if they did though, sorry about that. I just kinda think if she was in love with him, she wouldn't be able to get over it that well.**

**Please Review. Be cruel, if you must, I won't mind.**_  
_


End file.
